


Prompted Omorashi

by Golden Libra (Datawolf39)



Category: Dragon Quest VIII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Knight Rider (1982), Persona 4, Persona 5, Sherlock (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Curses, Desperation, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Good Friends, Omocute, Omorashi, Pride, Shyness, not everything will be M rated, omotsu, wettings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Golden%20Libra
Summary: Wanted to write some Omo and found and was inspired by a prompt list on tumblrhttps://halehavetogosometime.tumblr.com/post/187629662804/omovember-prompt-list
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)/Medea (Dragon Quest), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, KITT & Michael Knight, Kurusu Akira & Morgana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Curse or magic made them - Inuyasha

“Inuyasha?” 

Her hanyou rarely left her side, so she was worried that he had now. Was he... hurt? 

A flash of red behind a tree caught her attention. “Inuyasha?”

“...Yeah.”

She started to approach, and he darted into the tree.

“Inuyasha, please, what’s wrong?”

A sigh came from above. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

Before she could ask why, he was in front of her, blushing red as his clothing. “I...figured out the effect of that curse.”

She quickly noticed the wetness of the cloth surrounding his legs. 

She grabs his hand with her own. “Let’s go find a spring.” 

“Thanks.”


	2. Desperate during sex (or other intimate activity)- DQ8 (Hero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't write sex because a) don't have much experience, and b) I get embarrassed way too easy, but this happened and I won't lie I am kinda proud of it, even if it messes up what I was going to do. The plan was to have each prompt be 100 words x the chapter number, but this came along, and out the window that went. Ah well.

They were on one of the castle’s terraces, talking as they did every night once he was off duty when Medea found the courage to start the conversation.“Eight, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” the hero replied. 

“Do you think that I am attractive?”

Eight blushed, but answered without hesitation. “You are the most beautiful woman I have known and will ever know, and I will forever be grateful that you choose me.” 

Now it was Medea’s turn to blush.

“Has someone spoken ill of you?” Eight asked after a moment.

She shook her head. “All the people of Trodain are kind to me Eight, there is no need to worry about that, I just… since we have been married you have been… hesitant to approach me as a man does his wife.”

Eight blushed again. “I’m sorry,” he said looking at his shoes. 

“No, Eight, I’m not upset with you,” Medea said, capturing his hands in her own, and tugging him closer. “ I’m happy with you no matter what, I don’t mind waiting forever if that’s what you ask of me. I just was worried that might be the reason for it.”

He looked up at her shyly. “I’m afraid,” Eight admitted in a whisper. “I don’t have any...experience.”

“Oh Eight,” she said gently, “we’ll learn together.”

He gazed up at her vulnerability on full display.

“Come with me?” She asked as she stood.

Eight nodded, and stood as well, following her as she led him inside. Before he knew it, they were in her room.

“We can simply rest together if you want, but I would like to see where passion will lead us if you are willing.”

Eight swallowed, and gave a shaky nod.

“We’ll go slow,” she promises. She starts by removing the bandana he still wears and ruffling his hair.

He laughs, and she smiles at him, before removing his belt. 

Medea stops again, making sure he is not overwhelmed, and Eight can’t resist kissing her. She’s being so gentle with him, and he adores her for it. His jacket joins the belt on the floor, leaving him in his blue shirt, pants, and boots. 

Eight slips the golden bangles from her arms, and set them aside, and she smiles at him. Encouraged, he removes the rest of her accessories, and boldly undoes the belt at her waist. 

She leads him to her bed then, and this time she is the one to kiss him. During the kiss, they both kick off their shoes, and then pull away.

“Is this okay?” she asks.

Eight nods. He’s still worried, but he finds that it is not so debilitating in this moment because they are together, and they’ll figure it out as they went.

Her hands reach for his shirt, and she rests it there waiting for him to answer her unvoiced question. 

He nods again, and lets her tug the shirt over his head. 

When he can see her again, she is looking at his bare chest. “May I touch you?”

“Yes.”

Shaking hands run from his neck to his navel, and back up. She is flushed, and he knows he is too, but that’s okay, this is for them alone, and as long as they are both happy nothing else is important.

He swallows. “Can I?” he asks, hands on her dress.

Medea stands, and turns her back to him, moving her hair away in the same motion.

With trembling fingers, he undoes the laces that hold the dress in place. He moves the sides away, helping her out of the dress. When she turns around, she is bare, save for a thin piece of clothing covering her most sacred of places.

She blushes, but makes no move to hide herself from his gaze. Eight touches her, gasping as his hands make contact. 

She moves closer, hands on his hips. He nods, and she pushes down his pants, leaving them both with the barest of coverings. He kisses her again, and she pushes her weight against him, causing them to tumble backwards onto the bed.

They both laugh at that. The sound cuts off abruptly when she moves and her leg brushes over his crotch. He had hardly even noticed that he was erect before that moment.

When he looked up at Medea, her eyes were on his member. In a whisper she asks, “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” he answers breathlessly.

Her hands run over him through, and he feels it strongly even through the cloth. He gasps, and her hands instantly leave him. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” he stutters. He has on occasion pleasured himself, but having her touch him was different. He was already close, and he needed just a moment to catch his breath.

“Are you sure?”

Eight nods. “I...that was the first time someone else has touched me there. Did you want...”

She nods, and runs her hand along his length. He closes his eyes just letting himself feel the sensations. After a second he needs more. He looks at her, making certain she is okay with what he is doing, carefully, he grabs her hand and places it directly on his flesh.

They gasp in tandem, and he allows her to explore. By the time she starts to stroke him, he’s already on the threshold of release, and that’s when he notices.  
“S-st-op,” he stuttered.

Immediately, her hand was gone, and she was across the bed. “Did I do something wrong?”

He blushes as he shakes his head. “I um- I…” his heart is beating so fast, and he’s on edge in more ways than one. He’s embarrassed to admit the problem because until a few seconds ago he hadn’t even known. He grabs himself to buy more time to explain. 

“Eight?”

“I have to… pee,” he admits, face aflame as he tells his wife such a childish thing during this moment. 

She smiles, relieved that she hadn’t done something wrong.

“Can you go like that?” she asks eyes on his erection.

He shakes his head. That would not end well, he knew that from experience.

“Do you want me to help you finish so you can go?”

“You still want to?” he asks, shocked that she could want to continue after such an interruption.

She nods. “You’re handsome when you’re desperate,” she says before she realizes how lewd that sounds.

Eight shivers, at that. 

A minute later he grabs for her hand. “Hurry,” he says as his need to urinate fights against his need to ejaculate. He can’t tell which one is greater, but he knows he wants her to touch him again.

Her hand strokes him back to full hardness in moments, and he is a gasping mess on her bed. “Stop,” he huffs. Thankfully, this time she simply stills her hand, knowing that he means he is too close rather than thinking she has hurt him.

The two urges are battling again, and he is vibrating with it. It feels amazing, and his hands are rooting around, trying to anchor him physically. A spurt of urine is at his tip, and he cries out. 

He has no idea what is happening, but he likes it, the pleasure and pain of the dueling sensations. Her hand is moving again, helping and hindering all at once. His body can’t decide what to do, he doesn’t even notice the wetness until it slicks the slide of her hand, and he doesn’t know what it is, but he’s too distracted to care.

So close…

So close…

“I- I- ah…” he pants. He is trying to warn her, but it’s just so much that he can’t do more than that.

Then she squeezes, and milky white fluid coats her hand and his stomach. 

That urge satiated, his bladder seeks to void, and he’s so far gone he can’t stop it or warn her. 

He finds himself sitting up through no action of his own, and a second later he hears his release hitting the chamber pot, and he sighs in relief. The stream goes on forever, roaring thunderously as it hits the pot, until the sound changes to the loud splishing of liquid hitting liquid. By the time he's done, the pot is filled to capacity. Finally done, he leans against her drained of all energy.

“Eight, love, why are you crying?” Medea asks as she runs her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, my love?”

“Ruining this experience for you.”

“Ruined? I certainly didn’t imagine it this way, but Eight, I loved every moment of it. Touching you, having you touch me… I’m so happy right now.”

“But I…”

“What?”

“I didn’t get to… reciprocate.”

“We have all the time in the world for that love, and…” she paused before grabbing his hand, and placing it against her privates. “I didn’t exactly go without,” she admits. With that she slips from the bed to grab a cloth so that she can clean the mess they made together.

That task accomplished, she settles them both in her bed, and pulls the blanket over them. 

“I love you, my princess” he says softly once they are settled.

“ I love you too, my hero.”


	3. Desperate In the middle of the night - Persona 5 (Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira really needs to learn when to call it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been reading a lot of Omo and so I wanted to write more.

Akira was exhausted, but they’d had to finish securing the route to the Treasure, and they had been so close, it would have been silly to retreat. He was paying the price now though, he felt so stiff that a sharp wind might be enough to break him in half.

Thankfully, he had managed to convince the others that he was fine, after all, it wouldn’t do them any good to be worried about him when they had larger concerns. 

“You know you are allowed to take a break every now and again,” Morgana told him.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

Morgana sighed, seeming to realize that he wouldn’t be getting through to Akira anytime soon. “Well make sure you go to bed early tonight,” Morgana said.

For once, Akira didn’t fight the suggestion.

After a quick meal, and a cup of coffee, it was decaf, because he really did need some rest, Akira changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Right when he started to drift off, he heard someone ascending the stairs.

He blinked sleepily at Sojiro.

“Guess you really are tired,” the man said, “Well, goodnight.”

Akira mumbled a reply, and as he fell asleep he wondered just what Sojiro thought that he was getting up to.

~

He was running, and for a moment he thought that he was in the Metaverse because of the fluidity of his strides, but no, he was wearing his uniform, and he was heading to school.

He was late!

Akira picked up speed, needing to make it before he was marked tardy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got to the gate just in time. When he sat in his seat in his homeroom, Ann fixed him with an amused look.

He smiled sheepishly, and petted Morgana in apology for the rough ride, that had been way too close for comfort. The last thing he needed was Sojiro getting on him about his attendance.

About ten minutes into class, he was hit with the need to pee. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to go when he left the cafe, after all he had left out on time. It was fine though, he could wait until they went on break, and then head to the bathroom.

As the minutes ticked by, he found himself concentrating less and less on his teacher. The need was growing way faster than normal, and it was taking all he had not to just let go.

Finally it got so bad that he decided to just ask to be excused. He didn’t like to do it, because everyone still seemed to think that he was some violent deviant, but this was an emergency.

He tried to raise his hand to get the teacher’s attention, but it was as though his arms were made of stone.

Fear made his heart rate spike, not only because he was seconds away from disgracing himself like a potty training toddler, but because he found he couldn’t move at all. Everything was too heavy to move, even his tongue.

A drop dribbled out, followed by another. His breathing sped. He was about to have an accident right here in class.

“Akira.”

“Akira! Wake up.”

Akira’s eyes snapped open. 

Morgana was gazing at him, looking extremely worried.

Akira couldn’t focus on that though because he really needed to pee. He tried to sit up, but just like in his dream his body was too heavy. He winced as a sharp jolt of need ran through him.

His heart hammered in his chest as the panic set in. Was he really going to wet himself? Please no, he just needed a second more, just a moment of clear thought to figure something out. Feeling a spurt attempt to escape, he thrust a hand into his pants, and clutched his penis in a tight grip. The pressure helped a little, but he was almost out of time.

“Akira, you’re hurting yourself,” Morgana said.

Akira whimpered. He needed to go. It hurt so much now. Any second he was going to wet himself, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. 

“Akira.”

Akira looked at Morgana, and saw that the cat had dragged over a clear bin that he had used to bring up some supplies the other day.

The sight of it made a spurt flow past his control. Adrenaline, and the desire to save himself from a wet bed, gave him enough energy to sit up. The pressure intensified with that movement, and as another spurt escaped. 

He slipped to the floor, knowing that trying to go from the bed would just cause a mess, and swiftly pointed himself inside of the bin

Tears pricked at his eyes as the urine rushed out. The sound was deafening, first like rain hitting a window in a storm, as the urine hit the hard plastic, and then a bit softer as liquid hit liqid. He panted wildly as the stream kept going, and going. it almost hurt, but he was too relived to dwell on the pain. When the bin was about half full, the stream finally began to turn to a trickle, and after a few more moments, it came to a stop. Akira heaved a relieved sigh, and shook away the lingering fluid before pulling his pants back up. 

“Whoa, that’s a lot,” Morgana remarked.

Akira blushed. Now that he wasn’t on the verge of wetting himself, he was very embarrassed to have been seen so desperate.

“Please, don’t tell anyone about this,” Akira pleaded. They'd never respect him again if they knew what had almost happened.

Morgana’s eyes softened. “You know they wouldn’t care, but of course I won’t tell them.”

“Thanks,” Akira said, as he pulled himself back into the bed.

The next morning, he woke up early. He was still a bit sore, but he was able to function at least. He cleaned up the mess from last night, making sure to spray a bit of air freshener to hide any odors. He thought about tossing the bin, but instead he slid it under the bed, just in case. 


	4. During a presentation or performance. - Yugioh (Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba was a lot of things. Rich, famous, a great duelist, the CEO of a company, and unfortunately at this moment, he was also extremely desperate to pee.

He blamed whoever put 24 hours in a day. If days were longer he would have more time, and wouldn’t have to consume copious amounts of coffee to keep awake during the official hours of his work day.

As another twinge of need sparked, he did his utmost to pretend that nothing was amiss. Soon this meeting would be over, and then his bladder could have it’s relief.

At that thought, he felt some of the pent up urine try to free itself, and it took all his willpower, and a discrete grab at his crotch to keep himself from being utterly disgraced.

That was when the panic set in, he wasn’t going to make it. He was already at the point where he needed a hand gripping himself to stop the imminent flooding of his pants, there was no chance that he would survive this meeting, and get down the hall with his pants dry.

That didn’t mean he was going to give up, he was Seto Kaiba.

He would make it, he had to, and that was that.

Resolutely, he turned his attention back to the presentation. Luckily, he didn’t have to do much but nod along since he had already reviewed, and approved of the plan.

An eternity later, the meeting concluded, and everyone began to file out of the office. 

Seto pretended to be busy looking through papers, and made sure to have his most severe scowl on, so nobody bothered him. When everyone was finally gone he grabbed his phone.

‘Mokuba, turn off the camera in meeting area 7.’

A message hit his phone seconds later. ‘Are you and Joey canoodling again?’

Seto didn’t bother to answer, and somewhere in his mind he spared the briefest of moments to wonder why his brother knew the word ‘canoodle’.

Knowing that he was now unobserved, Kaiba gave himself permission to do the seated version of the potty dance as he looked for somewhere he could void his bladder.

“Yo moneybags, I just-” 

Seto froze. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

Joey frowned, and held up his bag. “You told me to come. Dontcha remember?”

A second long release of urine made Seto squeak, and blush profusely as he struggled to stop himself from peeing.

Joey caught on quickly, but instead of teasing him, as Seto had feared, a look of sympathy came over the blond.

“I have to go,” Seto found himself admitting as he struggled. 

“It’s okay, Kaiba.”

“I’m going to wet myself,” Seto said, almost in tears now. He really had to pee. Any second his control would shatter and everything would pour out. Still, he held back. He had to.

Joey walked over to him, and turned the chair so that Seto was no longer facing the table.

His pants were already damp, the darkness of the material didn’t show it, but it was definitely wet.

Joey took his hands, and Seto let him, even though it made the sporadic drops turn into a constant dribble.

“It’s okay, Kaiba, just let go.”

The permission was too much. 

Seto gave a startled whimper as he began to pee full force into his pants. The hiss filled the room, and the cloth was soaked in seconds. Urine pooled on the leather under him and poured off as the release continued, staining the carpet surrounding the chair. 

Joey didn’t let go of his hands, and rubbed small circles on the back of them with his thumbs.

Two minutes later, his bladder was empty, and he was struggling not to cry. He had already wet himself, there was no need to disgrace himself further.

“Come on, it’s not so bad. You feel better now, yeah?”

Seto nodded. Despite his soaked clothing it did feel good not to need to use the bathroom.

“Good. Now you can wear my sweatpants. I have some wipes and stuff so you can clean off a bit.”

“What about…” he trailed off looking down at the mess he had made.

“If anyone asks, I’ll say it was me.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “It’d be obvious you lied since I was the one that needed a change of pants.”

Joey shrugs, and his smile becomes devious. “We’ll tell ‘em it was a kinky experiment then.”

“Absolutely not.”

Joey just laughed, and got out the wipes to help Seto clean up.


	5. Desperate in the driver’s seat- Knight Rider (Michael)

It was official, Michael needed a bathroom break. Normally he’d be fine, all he had to do was pull into the nearest place with a toilet, and instant relief, but out on the open stretch of highway, there were no buildings in sight, and wouldn’t be for several hours.

He really regretted drinking all that water, but it had been hot, it still was hot, and he really didn’t want to risk dehydration.

“Michael, are you alright?” KITT asked.

“Fine, buddy, just a bit bored.” KITT was the other part of the reason that he was in this predicament. For just a second Michael wished that KITT wasn’t there, and then berated himself for it. KITT had saved his life a million times, and that was well worth a little discomfort from time to time.

“May I suggest a nap? There will be a lot for you to do once we reach our destination.”

“Good idea, buddy,” Michael said.

KITT made his seat recline, and darkened the windows so that people wouldn’t see a driverless car. Then Michael closed his eyes. He probably wouldn’t be able to sleep with the insistent throb that kept his bladder on the forefront of his mind, but he would try.

He must have slept because he found himself blinking awake. “We there yet KITT?”

“We still have an hour more to travel. Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, wincing as his bladder made its needs known. He had to go so much worse now, and it was taking everything in him not to break into a seated rendition of the potty dance.

“You were shifting a lot. Were your dreams troubled?” the AI asked.

“I couldn’t tell you. I have no idea what I dreamt about,” he answered shifting on the seat, in what he hoped was a subtle manner. Another hour and he would get his relief. He could definitely make that.

Ten minutes later, he saw that for the wishful thinking it was. Every second was a battle not to soak his seat with piss.

“Michael, do you need to relieve yourself?”

Michael stilled on the seat, trying not to flush. “Yeah.”

“I could pull over. There is no one around.”

“You’re around, buddy,” Michael said. Now that the jig was up, he let himself wiggle in place as he clutched his junk like a little kid. God, he had to go so bad.

“Michael, you are hurting yourself, and if you do not release you can end up with an infection.”

“I know,” he said, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to hold himself.

“Michael, I must insist you relieve yourself. The town is still 74 miles away.”

A small, unintentional release had Michael bent double as he struggled to keep from wetting himself. Screw his pride, he had to go right now, he didn’t have a choice. 

“Pull over KITT hurry!”

KITT pulled over and came to a stop, and opened the door.

Michael undid the seat belt, and stood up. A second long spurt released at the change, and with sloppy moves fueled by panic, he unzipped his jeans, and freed his dripping penis from its cloth prison.

Immediately, a hard stream of piss hit the ground splash against his shoe. He moved, aiming a little further away. He sighed as the urine rushed out, and closed his eyes. It felt so very good to let go after holding for so long. 

When the stream slowed to a lazy trickle, he opened his eyes. The puddle was huge, no wonder he’d had to go so badly. Finally, he was done, and he pushed just a bit to make sure he was empty. 

Once he had made himself decent, he climbed back into the car. “Please don’t tell the other’s about this,” he said as he pulled some hand sanitizer out.

“Of course Michael.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“And Michael?”

“Yeah.”

“Next time just go, I really do not like to see you in pain, even if it is of a trivial nature.”

Michael nodded. It would be nerve-wrecking, because there was just something unsettling about your best friend watching you pee, but he wouldn’t put either of them through that ever again.


	6. Not allowed to go - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock likes to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one.

Sherlock stood posed at the toilet, emptying every last drop of fluid he could coax from his body. Finally, after running water and applying external pressure to his bladder, he concluded that he had voided every possible drop, and tucked his penis away.

He glanced at his cell phone, and saw that it had just clicked over to midnight. Perfect! The next 24 hours were going to be a lot of fun.

He set an alarm to go off at midnight, and then tucked his phone in the pocket of his dressing gown. This day belonged to him, he had let Lestrade know not to contact him under any circumstances, Mrs.Hudson was off to visit her sister, John was off watching one of his rugby mates’s wedding, and last he checked Mycroft was starting a war somewhere on the other side of the world.

Utterly content, Sherlock wandered into the kitchen, and grabbed a large water bottle that he had filled with water several hours ago. It had dashes incrementally placed to measure the amount contained inside it, and it was perfect for his needs. Eight cups was the recommended daily intake of water, and he was going to adhere to it today.

Bottle in hand, he strode over to the sofa, and turned on the telly. There was really nothing on, so he settled on infomercials, it was quite amusing to see the things that the population was willing to waste money on. 

It was two in the morning when he finished the first four cups of water. 

Everything was going to plan. The next bit would be tricky though. He needed to sleep, and the longer the better since urine production slowed during periods of rest. 

In order to assure he would be able to get several hours of rest in one session, he had stayed up far longer than was usual even for him, which unfortunately had worried John, but he had promised to get some sleep, and he would.

Sherlock turned off the telly, placed his bottle back into the refrigerator, and then went into his room. He laid his dressing gown over a chair, and then crawled into bed.

When he woke up, it was well into the daylight hours. He stretched, and retrieved his phone, it was a few minutes past noon. Excellent.

He went over to his closet, and dug to the very back to retrieve a package of store bought adult nappies. They were terrible, and couldn’t hold more than half a bladder’s release, but they would serve to absorb leaks, and that was the reason for them.

After tugging the garment into place, he pulled back on his pajama pants, and pushed the package back to the back of the closet. 

After donning his dressing gown once more, he made his way into the kitchen to get his bottle, and make a few pieces of toast. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew he would be grateful for the padding of his stomach when the need to void got bad. He had learned that the hard way.

Settled with his water and toast he turned on the telly again. He settled on a rather cliche soap opera that had him rolling his eyes every few minutes. He was content to while away the hours in that fashion until around seven in the evening.

He could feel the urine pooling, but he wasn’t too desperate just yet, and it was thrilling to think of his legendary control would soon be stolen away by something so simple as the urge to piss.

He finished his water at eight, and stayed on the sofa, now watching some ridiculous action movie. He dozed on and off, until nine when a hard spasm hit. He held his legs together breathing shallowly to ride it out.

The urge settled, and he relaxed just a little. He wasn’t at his limit just yet.

Ten o’clock came, and he was getting rather desperate. He couldn’t stay still for more than a minute at a time, and his thoughts were just a string of words that amounted to ‘need to pee’ in as many ways as he knew to convey that message.

Sherlock managed to hold out for another hour before the first real leak. He could admit he had dribbled a bit, but that was hardly noticeable, the first leak was. A three second long, hissing gush of fluid soaked into the pull-up, and he jumped up, alternating between wobbly pacing, and standing still as a statue.

He managed to stop, but it was pure torture. He had been so close, and he had stopped. The moist material did nothing to help his plight. It was tourture knowing he had been so close to relief, but had given it up. The wetness teased several more dribbled to join it, but Sherlock held strong. He had made it twenty three hours, surely he could endure one more. 

Looking at his phone, which he had tossed onto the table when he had removed his dressing gown, showed how foolish that thinking was. Only three minutes had passed since his slight loss of control. He wasn’t going to make it.

Another long release flowed beyond his control, and this time it was harder to stop. Everytime he managed, another second long release would force its way out.

The only thing he could do now was minimize the damage. With slow steps, he made his way to the bathroom. Every jolt led to a leak, and he could feel the nappy reaching its limit.

The sight of the toilet proved to be his undoing, and it was all he could do to step into the tub before… 

“Ohhhhh,” he sighed as everything poured out. First pooling inside the nappy and then flooding out through the sides as he flooded the paddings. 

He panted as urine ran over his penis, and down his legs. His pajama bottoms, long since saturated clung to his body as they dripped with wetness. 

The urine hit the tub with a loud patter, akin to rain against a window. It was accompanied by the hissing of his voiding bladder. It felt amazing, warm, and wet, it was a complete and total loss of control. 

Then, it slowed to a stop, and he was left drained in more ways than one. 

With sluggish movements, he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, and then pushed down his pants to remove the swelled nappy. He tossed it into the trash to take out later, and started the shower.

Next time he would make it the whole day. A smile graced his lips as he thought about playing his little game again. He couldn't wait.


	7. Need to go while on a walk/walking home- Persona 4 (Yu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into Omo with feelings, and I'm okay with that

Yu yawned as he left the hospital. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to work a shift that night, because he was far more tired than he usually was afterwards,, but there was no use crying over it now that he was already done with the work, he’d just have to rest as much as he could tonight, and hopefully, he would have enough energy to make it through tomorrow.

The night air was cool, but not too cold, which served the dual purpose of keeping him awake enough to make his way home, and motivating him to move faster. Despite the chill, he still found himself yawning.

He was just about halfway home, when he remembered something rather urgent he had meant to do before he left the hospital for the night. He had been distracted by his exhaustion, and a desire to get home as soon as possible, and it had slipped his mind.

A quick glance around showed the path to be empty, and he discreetly gripped himself through his pants. His face twisted into a grimace as he realized just how urgent his situation was. How tired was he, that it took him this long to realize that he was this desperate?

Thank heaven there was no one around to see him so out of sorts. With a final squeeze he started walking again, but now that he was aware of his need, all he could think about was his bladder, and how badly he needed to go. 

Ten minutes, all he had to do was make it ten more minutes, and he would be home. His bladder pulsed, seeming unsatisfied with such a constraint, and he walked a bit faster, only to have to slow down as the movement increased his need.

Well that was just great. Too fast and he might have an accident, too slow, and he definitely would have an accident. 

Yu took a shallow breath, made sure there was no one around, gave his crotch a hasty squeeze, and continued on his way. 

Was the walk always this long?

Wasn’t Inaba supposed to be a small town? It felt huge right now. Like a major city.

Yu gasped, and stilled as a bit of his urine managed to squeeze out despite how hard he was trying to stop it. Oh that was bad. Almost fearful, he gazed down to see the damage, and was relieved that nothing was showing. He bit his lip, and kept moving.

‘Almost there! Almost there!’ He chanted internally. ‘Just a bit more.'

A few more houses to go, and he’d be home. He could do this. The house was right there, a few more steps, and he’d be there. Another small leak weakened his resolve, and tears sprang to his eyes. Was he really about to wet himself, like a child, right here, so very close to a bathroom?

No. No he would not. Blinking away tears, he glanced around quickly, nobody, not even a stray cat was in sight. He turned towards the small fence next to the house, and unzipped his pants. He was already dripping before he could even move his underwear aside. Once he was freed, there was no turning back. 

Urine gushed out, wetting the ground, and sliding down the slight incline. 

Yu bit his lip hard to keep from panting at the relief. It felt so good to let go. There was so much left, and he had been going for so long.

The sliding of a door reached his ears, and he stopped. Oh! Than burned, but he had to stop. He fixed his pants, and winced. It was twice as bad as before.

“Yu?”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to hide his strain from his uncle, and not succeeding in the slightest.

He walked forward, ‘I gotta go, please, please, I have to go!’

“You’re late, I was starting to worry.”

“Sorry.”

“Are you-”

Yu couldn’t wait. He pushed the man aside, almost tripping in his haste to kick off his shoes. He was going to wet himself. He already was! He couldn’t stop the stream, it was so painful, and he couldn’t take it. He managed to keep it at a trickle until he was in the bathroom. 

The shoved down his wet clothing with a forceful push, and let out a gasp. With a rush, he was peeing again, it was coming out so fast that it actually hurt a bit, and though, it seemed impossible, he hadn’t even managed to empty half of it outside. 

The urine kept flowing, seemingly never-ending, and it took all his strength to keep standing, to avoid making a mess.

Then, finally, his bladder was empty, and he slipped to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. His pants, and underwear were soaked, and the sight filled him with shame. Thankfully, it hadn’t been enough to make a puddle at his feet, so at least he hadn’t gotten any on the floor in his mad dash to the toilet.

It was a cold comfort. He had still managed to embarrass himself in front of his uncle.

Great, now he was crying again. He should be tougher than this. His friends looked up to him as a leader, and here he was sobbing because he had an accident. 

A knock on the door startled him, and he sat there, breathing raggedly, trying to find his voice.

“I’m coming in, okay?”

Yu made a sound, and even he couldn’t tell if he was saying yes or no. He didn’t even know which he wanted to say more, but obviously, his uncle was willing to take it as a yes because the door was opened.

When Yu managed to look up, he didn’t see disgust as he had feared he might, he saw worry, and a little bit of fear.

Yu didn’t move, he just sat there, and waited, wondering what the man was going to do.

Ryotaro knelt, and gently untangled the wet pants, and underwear from where they were bunched around Yu’s legs, and placed them in a plastic bag. Bare from the waist down now, Yu shivered. 

“Hang in there,” the man said gently.

A warm damp cloth was run over his legs, and after a moment’s hesitation, his privates, removing all traces of urine on his skin. 

Ryotaro helped his nephew stand, and gave him another passover with the cloth, just to make sure he was completely clean.

Then he helped the boy into a clean pair of underwear, followed by his pajama pants. 

“Sorry,” Yu mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Yu nodded. “What about my clothes?”

“I’ll take care of them,” the man promised as he guided the boy to his room.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now get some sleep,” he ordered, but he could tell it wasn’t necessary, Yu was already drifting off.

With a sigh, Ryotaro tucked the blankets around him. They’d have to have a chat about all the things that Yu was involved with, something was going to have to change if his daily routine was leaving him this exhausted, and emotionally fragile but that could wait, for now he would let the boy rest.


End file.
